


have yourself a merry little christmas

by themuslimbarbie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuslimbarbie/pseuds/themuslimbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has Christmas dinner at the Ponds'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have yourself a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing special here. I just wanted to write something short and fluffy. Implied OT3, if you choose.

* * *

**Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore**

* * *

Rory cooks the turkey that year; he tells the Doctor that it's because Amy's ruined it the past two years. The Doctor laughs and believes him. Their Amelia making Christmas dinner? Sounds like an awful idea. She glares at them both and tells him to shut up. She bets it was still better than anything he could come up with–he'd probably try to stuff it with fish fingers or some rubbish.

He scoffs and tells her that he makes the best turkey on this side of the universe. Amy tells him to prove it and he says he will. She tells him this means that he's in charge of next year's Christmas dinner and takes her place at the head of the table. He snaps back _fine_ before he even stops to think about it. By the time he does, Rory's already laughing. He claps the Doctor on the back and reminds him that she'll hold him to it, before he sits at Amy's right.

The Doctor grins, takes his seat at her left, and says that he's counting on it.

.

When it's time to wash the dishes, Rory turns on the radio. This, of course, turns out to be the wrong thing to do, because the Doctor decides this, obviously, means it's time to dance. He turns the music up and pulls Rory away from the sink to give him a few dancing tips. Rory refuses, of course. The Doctor takes that as a challenge, of course.

And Rory puts up a good battle. Really, he does. He lasts three whole minutes before he gives in, laughs, and joins the Doctor in his ridiculous dancing. He gets so into it that he doesn't notice Amy standing in the doorway, watching them with an amused grin, until nearly two songs have finished. He stops, coughs, and mumbles some awkward excuse.

Amy just laughs, kisses him on the cheek, and lets the Doctor drag her into one of his ridiculous dances.

**.**

He gets all fidgety when Amy tells him it's time to open presents. He tells her that she can't open presents on Christmas Eve. She needs to learn to be more patient. Really, she does. After all, who opens presents on Christmas Eve? No one. Christmas morning is for presents, not Christmas Eve.

Amy asks him if he's just saying that because he forgot to bring them presents. His eyes widen and he tells her of course not. Who forgets to bring presents on Christmas Eve? That's an awful thing to say. He has them, erm, in the TARDIS...? Yes. The TARDIS. That's where they are. He just didn't bring them in because it's Christmas Eve and you're supposed to wait until Christmas morning. Obviously.

She rolls her eyes, shoves a TARDIS blue present into his hands, and tells him that he's a rubbish liar.

**.**

The Doctor answers the door the next time the carollers come around. He grins, steals one of their Santa hats, and starts to tell them all about the history of Christmas carols and the sorts they sing on other planets. In fact, there's an entire planet dedicated just to creating new carols. He barely makes it to the part about the time he took Old Nick there when Amy appears behind him with a fully loaded water pistol.

She chases them down the steps and watches them run off. She waits until they're half way down the block before she huffs, and mumbles something about stupid kids and bratty carollers before climbs back up to the door. The Doctor opens his mouth to say something, but she squirts him in the face twice before he can. Lose the hat, she tells him, it looks absolutely ridiculous on him.

He straightens it, follows her back into the house, and telss her that he looks _great_ in a hat.

.

He's telling Rory the story about the time he and Einstein played poker with Virginia Woolf when Amy starts laughing. They stop their conversation and stare at her, because that isn't her normal laugh. Oh no. That's her _Amy-wants-something-and-she-knows-she's-about-to-get-it_ laugh. Which is not good. Worse than not good, it's _terrifying_.

She smirks and points to the mistletoe hanging right above their heads. Rory backs away immediately and mumbles something about getting the eggnog before he runs off. Amy laughs some more, winks at the Doctor, and reminds him that he still owes her Christmas present.

**.**

Amy tells him that he's staying the night. He doesn't have a choice in it either. It's been two years and she's not about to let him skip out on them so easily. Not yet, at least. He tells her that he can't–he has planets to see, people to see, a universe to explore. Besides, it's not like he actually _sleeps_. At least not as much as they do. There would be no point in him staying the night.

She crosses her arms and glares at him.

Less than half an hour later, the Doctor kicks off his boots and tosses his jacket onto the sofa. Rory lends him a pair of pyjamas and Amy grins as she turns the telly to some ridiculous holiday film.

.

Around midnight she leaves her boys to take a shower. She returns forty minutes later in a nightie with her wet hair pulled into a messy bun, expecting them to be arguing over what to watch on the telly. What she finds, however, are her boys asleep on the sofa.

A smile tugs on her lips. She knows it'll be an hour, two tops, before the Doctor wakes up. But she still drapes a blanket over them, kisses Rory on the cheek and the Doctor on the head. She turns off the lights and settles into a chair with her own blanket. Amy falls asleep the happiest she's been in two years. She's got her Doctor back, her boys together again, after all.

She couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present.

* * *

**Faithful friends who are dear to us**  
 **They gather near to us once more**  
 _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_

 


End file.
